Rivals Make The Best Lovers
by Angel-With-Issues
Summary: Ever since the North Wind made the Penguins honorary agents, things have been different for them. In more bad ways then good. All you hear now is the arguing of two certain team leaders. To solve this their teams comes up with a plan to make them realise they're not so different. But what will having when their works a little too well. SHIPPING ALERT.
1. The last straw

Things have been different for the North Wind ever since they made the Penguins honorary agents. The agency sure wasn't quiet anymore. Instead of the noise of hard at work agents all you could here was the yelling and screaming of a certain wolf.

"Must you touch everything you see." Classified had yelled one day.

"If you don't like us touching your stuff, then why did you make us honorary agents." Skipper had replied, flying his new jet pack.

"Sometime I don't know myself." The wolf growled when he slumped it his chair.

The rest of the agents didn't mind the noise, they thought it was great to have agents who weren't afraid to get in touch with their wild side. But for Classified it was a nightmare. The Penguins had cost him highly in damage repairs, which had to come out of his own pocket.

"You pengwings have cost me over nine hundred million dollars in damages. What have you guys got to say for yourselves." Classified barked two week ago.

"Well maybe you should do a better job in hiding your stuff, fido." Skipper cockily replied.

The Penguins but mostly Skipper had driven me up the roof, but finally he had gotten the peace he so badly wanted.

"Finally peace and quiet." The wolf slumped into his chair and slip his relaxing tea. But his quiet was cut short when a explosion came from the lower levels on the facility.

"Five minutes, that's all I want is five minutes." Said Classified as he got up from his chair and went to see what the commotion was about.

When he got close to the elevator four, small Penguins came running out of it.

"Oh Classified, just the wolf I wanted to see. Um quick question how to feel about your very expensive labs on fire." Kowalski asked.

"Not overly fond of it, why?" Classified said through his teeth.

"Well they are. Good for you, that is other five hundred thousand dollars you need to cough up." Skipper smiled as he started to waddle off, beckoning his team to follow.

"Good for me. GOOD FOR ME." Classified screamed stopping Skipper in his tracks. "THAT IS IT. I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU SKIPPER, YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE. I CAN NOT GO TO SLEEP AT NIGHT WITHOUT YOU GUYS BLOWING SOMETHING UP. SKIPPER YOU ARE A POOR EXCUSE FOR A LEADER. IF YOU WERE A GOOD ONE YOU WOULD NOT BE LETTING YOUR TEAM KEEP DESTROYING MY BASE..." Classified was soon interrupting by the emergency alarm.

The leaders just stared angrily at each for a few seconds before proceeding to the main briefing room.

"Eva what's the situation." The wolf ordered.

"Dr Blowhole sir. He's been stealing items for his new doomsday machine." The owl reported back.

"Do we have the location of his main base."

"Yes, Coney Island, New York."

"Sir the jet is ready." Corporal saluted to his boss.

"Great work Corporal, you are one step ahead of me. Alright agents head to the jet."

"Classified we're coming too." Skipper commanded.

"No you're not. You have already done enough damage for today. You are staying here. Classified ordered

"Uh, no we are coming and there's nothing you can do about it!" Skipper yelled walking over to the exit but being stopped in his tracks.

"No, you are not. You are staying."

"We're coming."

"Staying."

"Coming."

"Staying."

"COMING!"

"STAYING!"

"ENOUGH! They're coming sir and that's that." Eva commanded her boss.

Skipper smiled as he walked past the very angry wolf.

"A simple thank you can go along way, flea bag." Skipper yelled after the stormed out wolf.

The mission hadn't gone very well for the North Wind. After the arrive at Coney Island Blowhole was waiting for them and captured the agents, leaving the Penguins to rescue them. Which they did and Classified wasn't happy about it.

"Thank you. Thank you for what? All you did was let an enemy get away." Classified growl

"I don't know you could thank me for SAVING YOUR LIFE." Skipper yelled

The two leader kept arguing leaving their teams in the jet.

"Is anyone else sick of Skipper and Classified's arguing." Private pouted.

"Yep." Corporal responded

"Sick to death of it." Short Fuse replied.

"I propose we come up with a plan to bring them closer. Then and only then may the realise they're not so different." Kowalski suggested.

"I agree with Kowalski, because today was the last straw." Eve agreed.


	2. the Plan

"What did you have in mind." Kowalski asked.

"Not a clue, but let's not discuss it here. It would be better when they're asleep." Eva responded.

"Good idea. That way they won't find out we're planning to stop their fighting." Kowalski replied.

The two teams still could hear their leaders arguing. It had gotten so bad it also made Corporal and Private cry.

"THAT'S IT. TEAM WE'RE LEAVING!" Skipper said walking over to the jet.

"FINALLY! OUR OPERATION WERE BETTER OFF WITHOUT A PATHETIC GROUP OF USELESS PENWINGS." Classified yelled after Skipper.

Skipper growled to himself when he heard the wolf call him pathetic. He hated being called that as well as useless. He wasn't useless. If he was, he wouldn't of helped save penguin kind.

"Eva, you better take us home." Kowalski suggested as Skipper walked into the jet, with Classified following after him.

"Yes Eva, take these former North Wind agents home. Immediately." Ordered Classified.

"Former?!" Aggressively questioned Skipper.

"Yes. We no longer require not service, and you may not EVER return to our facilities again." Clarified Classified.

The rest of the Penguins were about to protest but Skipper stopped them.

"Very well. We never wanted to North Wind agents anyway." Skipper replied.

Skipper's team just gave the agents apologetic looks. They haven't been so embarrassed by Skipper's behaviour since ever.

"Short Fuse, Corporal. Get out of the jet, this is a job I want Eva just to do." Classified commanded the two agents.

Corporal picked up the seal and sadly walked out of the jet.

"I want you back ASAP. Alright Eva." The wolf instructed

"Yes sir." Eva obeyed sadly, ashamed to look her boss in the eyes.

The owl started up the jet again and few off, heading for New York. For a good five hours no one talked it was a complete silent ride until Kowalski thought he need to talk to Eva.

"I'm so sorry for my boss's behaviour, it wasn't right for you to loose your access to the North Wind." Eva whispered.

"I never thought in a million years would you have to apologise for your boss's behaviour. I thought that was more of a penguin thing." Kowalski whispered back.

Eva smiled.

"What are we going to do now? You can't even set a foot in our headquarters. How are we going to make our leaders understand each now." Quietly spoke Eva

Kowalski gave up with an idea.

"What time does Classified fall asleep." Kowalski asked

"Round about 9:30, why." Eva questioned.

"Skipper goes to sleep around about 8:30. So if you sneak out your headquarters and come pick us up fifteen minutes after Classified goes to sleep we can still come up with that plan."

"I can see why you are the genius of the group Kowalski." Eva said as he kissed Kowalski.

"The plans what?!" Private quietly yelled

"Sneak out while Skipper's asleep. By the time Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse get here Skipper will be in a deep sleep." Kowalski whispered, so Skipper couldn't here them from inside the circus tents

"I don't know Kowalski, what if Classified isn't asleep?" Private questioned.

"That is the best part, they will be leaving fifteen minutes after he falls asleep, by the time we get there he will be in a deep sleep." Kowalski exclaimed.

"I'm still not sure." Private said.

"Think of it this way, do, you really want Classified and Skipper fighting and do you really want to be in a competition with the North Wind for missions." Kowalski asked.

"Well no I don't. I just want everyone to get along." Private responded.

"So are you in or not." The tall penguin asked

"Well I do want to go back to the North Wind, so I guess I'm in." Private proclaimed

"What about you Rico?"

"Ri'm rin!" Rico said excitedly

"Kowalski, Rico, Private. I need you three out here ASAP." Skipper shouted from inside the circus tents.

"I guess all we do now is wait for the jet to get here." Private said walking into the tents with his brothers.

"Which will be a while since it's already 8:25 now." Kowalski responded.

The Penguins were started to worry if the three North Wind agents were ever going to come, cause it had already been three hours.

"Kowalski I thought you said they would be here by now." Private whined in concern.

"I know I did. Something must of kept them."

With that they could see a jet pulling up a good distance away.

"Well they're here." Kowalski remarked as he started walking over do the jet.

"But did they have to park so far away." Private complained

"Yes, otherwise they might of woken up Skipper. Remember we don't won't that." Kowalski explained

Private just gave Kowalski a dirty look. When they got closer to the jet, Corporal rushed over to them and gave the Penguins a huge hug and walked the into the jet.

"What the plan to stop the arguing." Short Fuse said out of no where.

"I thought we would discus this at your base." Kowalski said.

"Change of plans. We think it would be safer if we discus it here and now." Eva clarified.

Kowalski and his brothers didn't argue.

"I don't know yet. But I do know it need to be simple and needs to force Classified and Skipper to talk to each other." Kowalski explained.

The animals thought about it long and hard. Trying to make those two talk to each other was going to be hard, since they were both highly trained agents.

"We took just lock them up in the same room together." Private loudly whispered.

"If we confiscate all gadgets and seal shut all possible ways that might be used to escape, it just might work Private." Kowalski thought.

Private smiled.

"Any objections." Eva asked

Everyone shook their heads

"Alright then we have a plan. Now does the North Wind have any rooms that might work for this." Kowalski asked.

"Classified's room. He uses a special system to lock and unlock his door. If we disable or destroy it, the door will lock itself. Trapping whoever is inside the room. We don't even need to take away anything, which will make things a whole lot easier for us." Short Fuse suggested.

"Great idea. But how are we going to get them inside?"

"Classified wakes up at 6:00 and gets to work at 9:00. If we trick him into thinking there's a intruder in his room and lock him inside, knocking him out with sleeping gas as we do so." Eva added.

"And we could trick Skipper into thinking Classified want to apologise for his behaviour, then we do the same to Skipper except, we don't knock him out." Private smiled.

"Looks like we have ourselves a perfect plan. Eva, you think you would be ever so kind in giving us a lift in the morning." Kowalski smiled flirtatiously.

"I think I can manage that." Eva replied.

With the plan organised, the Penguins waddled back to the tents. The plan was perfect or as perfect as it was going to get.

"Are Skipper and Classified going to get the surprised of their lives in the morning." Private thought to himself.


	3. TRAPPED!

The three North Wind agents got to work. They got up at their normal time so they would raise suspicion. They made sure that Classified was far away from his room before initiating their part of the plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Corporal whispered

"Positive. Classified set a security system on his room so when I hack and control the locking system, an a alarm will go off on his badge leading him here. We just have to make sure we are out of sight when it does." Eva reinsured the bear.

"Let's hope your right." Corporal whispered again.

Eva plugged in her computer into the security system and hack into it, leaving her in control of his system. After a few minutes the alarm went off on Classified badge.

"He's coming SCATTER!" Short softly yelled.

Corporal grabbed Short Fuse and ran off with Eva flying near them. They hid in the nearest grab way which was a few metres away from Classified room.

"He's just headed for the door now and is entering his room." Eva reported. "Since I've hack into his security system I can lock him in...now."

And she did. In the distance they could just hear Classified banging and yelling trying to get the door open, then all of a sudden silence.

"Ok sleeping gas has now been activated. Now all we need is Skipper." Eva exclaimed.

The remaining agent ready the jet and set a course of New York City, hoping that Skipper will by their lie.

"So you're telling me that your boss is finally ready to admit his faults and apologise?" Skipper question.

"That's what he told us." Corporal shrugged.

"I not fully convinced." Skipper said, crossing his flippers.

"It's true. That's why he isn't here. He was too embarrassed to come." Short Fuse added.

Skipper thought about it, it did seem like him to send his agents to collect. But he wasn't sure if he was capable of an apology.

"Maybe should go. Even if it's not true you can still demand an apology." Kowalski suggested.

Skipper nodded and smiled.

"Ok I'll play. Take me to you fierce leader." Skipper frowned.

Everyone else smiled, which made Skipper very confused.

"Are you all ready to head off." Eva asked

The Penguins nodded and started to walked out of the tents with the agents not far behind. They entered the jet and flew off back to the North Wind headquarters. Once there Skipper looked around confused.

"Where is your 'great and noble' leader." Skipper sarcastically spoke.

"I don't know, I think he's in his room." Corporal beckoned Skipper and the other penguins to follow.

Skipper didn't like this. He had a feeling something was up but couldn't put a flipper on it. He just followed the bear, keeping in mind that anything could.

"Eva we're getting close his room, start unlocking it." Corporal whispered in his earpiece.

"It's done, just get Skipper inside." Eva responded.

"On it."

Corporal gave Private, Kowalski and Rico a signal to move in on Skipper, as they arrived at the wolf's room.

"What's going on!?" Skipper yelled when he notice his team mates and the bear moving in on him.

"What we're doing is for your on good, sir." Private said

"What for my own good?!" Skipper again yelled.

"This."

Corporal opened the door quickly while the three penguins shoved their leader inside.

"You two aren't coming out, until you learn to get along!" Private bellowed

With that the door was shut and locked, by the time Skipper had rushed to his feet.

"Wait! What do you mean 'you two'?! Who else is in here with me?! LET ME OUT!" Skipper said struggling to get the door open.

"Give it a break, Skipper. It's a highly advance security system, which someone's hacked in to. So neither of us are getting out." A voice from the bed said.

"NO! Not until I find a way to get out of this room!" Skipper replied to the voice, still struggling to get it open.

"You pathetic pengwing! You aren't getting out. This door has a highly advance security system attach to it, which someone has hack in to, meaning that who ever did it has complete control of it. So we are not going anywhere." The voice explained as it got closer to the penguin.

"Great. Please don't say they've locked me in the same room as you Classified." Skipper said as he recognised the voice.

"It appears so." Classified growled, looking down at Skipper.

"Perfect, if my day couldn't get any worse." The penguin exclaimed.

"My day has already gotten worse because I'm stuck in a room WITH AN UNGRATEFUL PENGUINS!" Classified barked.

"Ungrateful, UNGRATEFUL. SAYS THE WOLF WHO FIRED FOUR AGENTS WHO SAVE HIS LIFE. THAT WOLFIE IS UNGRATEFUL!" Skipper bellowed.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT." Classified commanded.

"OOH, DOES THAT GRIND YOUR GEARS. WOLFIE!" Skipper teased

Back in the main conference room their teams were busy watching their plan in action.

"This is going to take a while." Short Fuse proclaimed.

"Maybe my plan isn't going to work after all." Private sadly confessed.

"It will Private. They are just in stage one of isolation." Kowalski declared.

"Stage one?" Private questioned

"Yes I've created a basic five stage process of their isolation. Stage one is aggression, stage two is silence, stage three is basic conversation, stage four is understanding and stage five is love. But those two will just get up to stage four." Kowalski explained.

"I hope your right Kowalski, cause I do not want to see those two flirting and giving googly eyes at each other." Short Fuse said in disgust.

"Let's try not to imagine that. Let's just hope they at least make it to stage three." Private lectured the agents.

But Private had a worried feeling, were they ever going to get past stage one. One could only hope.


	4. The Heart To Heart Chat

It had only been two hours and they were already driving each other crazy. But after half an hour of solid arguing they finally came to a conclusion.

"Ok Skipper I don't like you, and you don't like me." Classified started.

"'Don't like' is an understatement, wolfie." Skipper teased.

"Anyway, it doesn't look like we are getting out of here until we get along, which isn't going to happen anytime soon. So I propose a solution." Classified continued

"And what solution is that?" Skipper questioned.

Classified searched under his bed for a few minutes and got out some duck tape. He set it aside and headed for the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. He took all the pictures and other items off it and lied it down against the wall. After he took the draws out of it and set them in the far corner of the room. Then he place one of two spare blanket in the base of the chest of drawers, placed a spare pillow on one side and place the other blanket on top.

"Ok what's that?" Skipper said confused.

"Your bed." Classified said bluntly, placing a long stripe of duck tape along the middle of his room.

Skipper looked at it confused. He hopped in it and look around. It was surprisingly comfy. He started to watch the wolf as he finished place the long stripe of tape.

"Ok, genius what's that for?" Skipper said giving the wolf a strange look.

"A divider. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. That way I don't have to worry about you breaking my stuff." Classified said as he approached his bed.

"Breaking your stuff? Oh this your room isn't it?" Skipper said as he became to walk over to the bunch of pictures the wolf set aside, when he lied the chest of drawers on the floor.

"Yes this my room and I..."

"Who is this nerd." Skipper said picking up a photo of a wolf in graduation uniform with a pair of thick black glasses with three other wolves with them.

"HEY! THAT'S PRIVATE! GIVE IT BACK!" Classified yelled and he tried to snatch the photo back from Skipper.

"Tell me who this is and I'll give it back to you." Skipper clarified.

"Fine." Classified sighed. "It's me, my parents and my sister at my spy college graduation."

Skipper looked back at the photo then back at Classified and smirked.

"You were a nerd." Skipper laughed. "You were such a nerd. What happened?!"

"I wear contacts but I still have to wear my glasses occasionally." Classified pouted

"You wear contacts?" Skipper asked.

"Yes my parents couldn't afford eye surgery." Classified explained.

Skipper put the photo down and went to his bed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Classified asked.

"No, just leave me alone." Skipper pouted.

Classified said nothing and just went to his bed.

Two days after that their teams were starting to worry.

"Kowalski, I thought you said they would be in stage three by now." Private said in concern.

"Yes, I thought they would be by now, but at least they're out of stage one." Kowalski thought.

"Rell rhat's ra rtart ri ruess." Rico said, looking on the bright side of the situation.

"Perhaps we should speed up the process." Kowalski suggested.

"How?" Short Fuse asked.

Kowalski went to Rico and pulled out a Frank Sinatra record.

"How did you get that from Classified's room." Eva asked

"We didn't, this is Skipper copy, and it's how we are going them up to stage three." Kowalski said walking over to the exit.

Back in Classified's room, Skipper was going through the wolf stuff.

"What with all the scenic artwork?" Skipper asked flipping through a large notebook filled with very detailed drawings.

Classified sighed "everyone has a secret talent, mine's art."

"Huh."

"So you're telling me, you don't have a secret talent." Classified raise an eyebrow.

Skipper wasn't sure if he trusted the wolf with his secrets yet, so he decided to lie.

"NO! No I don't. Don't be stupid of course I don't." Skipper lied, crossing his flippers and avoiding the wolf's glance.

"Come on you know mine. Can I know yours?" The wolf asked.

Skipper still wasn't sure. But it might be the only way to get out of this room. Since they have been in the room for three days, he thought it was time for him to talk.

"Fine! I can sorta, kinda...sing." Skipper said through his beak.

"What was that I couldn't hear you." Classified teased.

"I said I can sing." Skipper repeated.

"Really? I never expected you to have a singing voice." Classified said in surprise.

"Yeah. I'd sing Private to sleep when he first moved to Central Park Zoo." Skipper explained.

Just then the door opened and a record slid across the ground.

"It's my Frank Sinatra record." Skipper said with a smile

"You like Frank Sinatra?" Classified said in shock.

"Yeah, love him." Skipper said.

"I've got a record player if you want to listen to it." Classified suggested

"Do you mind?" Skipper asked.

"Not at all." Classified said as he pushed a button revealing a old record player.

Skipper handed the record to the wolf, who placed it on the player and lined it up with the third song. Skipper started to tap his foot which made Classified giggled a bit but was cut short when he heard the penguin sing.

"Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today. I want to be apart of it, New York, New York.

These vagabond shoes, they're longing to stray. Right through the very heart of it, New York, New York." Skipper sang without realising it.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could sing." Classified smiled.

Skipper blushed and let out a small laugh.

"You actually aren't half bad, Skipper." Classified said, heading towards his bed.

"Wow Classified. I didn't know compliments were in your vocabulary." Skipper teased.

"Don't get used to it, Skippy." Classified laughed, putting his paws behind his head.

Skipper just gave the wolf an unamused look before heading to bed himself. Classified let out a sigh, something been bothering him for a while now and since they've been getting towards a low rank friendship, he thought he'd go ahead and ask.

"Skipper can I ask you something." Classified asked the penguin.

"Umm...sure I guess." The penguin responded poking his head out of his bed.

"What's the deal with you and the other pengwings? Are guys actually family? I mean what's your story?" Classified continued.

Skipper let out a sad sigh. "Technically, we aren't really related but we are the only family we have." The penguin answered.

"Then why do you call each other brothers then if you're not related?" Classified questioned.

"Because we wandered off from our group to rescue our little Private." Skipper explained.

"But aren't your parents worried about you?" Classified got all concerned.

"No they're not." Skipper said sadly.

"How do you know?" Classified interrogated.

"I know because they don't exist." Skipper clarified.

"They have to, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Classified continued to question.

"Well course of they have to, I just don't know where." Skipper said getting a little sadder.

"What do you mean by that." Classified said curiously.

"Kowalski, Rico and I lost our parents when we were migrating and we never found them. And Private was abandoned by his when he was an egg. So it's only ideal that we united and became a family." Skipper remembered.

"That explains why your very strict on Private's activity. You just don't want him to get hurt again." Classified said, looking straight at Skipper.

"Yeah." Skipper responded.

"Listen Skipper." Classified began. "I'm sorry for calling you pathetic and useless and a bad leader." He finished.

"I guess I'm sorry too. I have pushed you to your limits a few times and destroyed more than half the base." Skipper said sincerely.

Classified and Skipper smiled at each.

"Now that I look back at it now. It's funny that we argued at all." Skipper smirked.

"Yeah, it is." Classified agreed.

"Does this mean we're friends now." Skipper asked.

"I suppose so." Classified answered.

"And does that mean my team and I can come back to North Wind." Skipper smiled.

"I think I can managed that. IF you control your team better." Classified confirmed, turning to his side, still looking at the penguin.

"I can manage that." Skipper agreed.

However in the briefing room Private, Corporal and Short Fuse were busy watching their leaders getting along.

"Finally they're in stage four." Short Fuse said in relief.

"I know. All we need to do now is confirm with the others if they're ready to come out." Private responded.

"I think they are." Kowalski said from behind them.

"Really?!" Private said excitedly, turning around to face Kowalski.

"We just have to keep an eye on them. To make sure the isolation didn't get to their heads." Kowalski explained.

"When can we let them out?" Private asked.

Kowalski thought about it for a moment and looked back on their process.

"With what they started off and what they are now, I think they could be released...tomorrow." Kowalski suggested.

They all were really excited but also worried. Would all their hard work pay off or would it go down the drain. None of them really knew.


	5. Rivals Do Make The Best Lovers

Author's note.

Hey readers. It's with great sadness to tell you all that this is properly going to be the second last chapter of Rivals Make The Best Lovers. But don't feel bad cause I was thinking on doing a sequel to this story. If you would like me to let me know in the reviews

Thanks for reading. Author out.

Skipper and Classified laid in the room laughing and playing cards. After the days in there, they realised they weren't so different after all. Now they looked back at their past arguments and laughed at how ridiculous they were.

"Classified, you said a few days ago that your door has a highly advance security system." Skipper said placing a card down.

"Yeah, What about it." Classified said placing his card down.

"Well, you said that it got hack in to. So I was wondering who would have the brain to do it if it's as advance as you say it is." Skipper asked picking up a card.

Classified thought about it for a while. He wasn't sure who did have the brain to do it, then one person came to mind.

"I'm guessing Eva did it." Classified answered.

"Why do you think she did it." Skipper questioned placing his cards beside him.

"She's the only person I know who actually has the brain to do it. No offence to Kowalski." Classified clarified.

"Well if you think she did it, then someone must of put her up to it. Cause there is no way she would do on her own, from what I observed." Skipper suggested.

"Someones." Classified added.

"What do you mean by that?" Skipper added.

"I'm thinking what if our teams planned this behind our backs cause they got sick of us arguing all the time." Classified explained.

"It does explains why they shoved me in here and said this was for my own good." Skipper started. "It also explains why your team was a little too convincing when they came to me saying you wanted to apologise for your behaviour and that you were too ashamed to come, when they were in New York." The penguin finished.

"They said that?" Classified said a little offended.

"Yeah but I wouldn't let it bother you. They only said that so they could trick me into the same room as you." Skipper reinsured the wolf.

Just then the door opened mysterious, revealing the bright light of the base outside the room.

"Huh, I guess our time-out has ended." Skipper smirked, as he started to head for the door.

"It sure looks that way." Classified said as he did the same.

The two of them walked through the hallways to the main conference room.

"Let's agree that whatever was said between us stays between us." Skipper clarified.

"I couldn't agree with you more Skipper." Classified smiled down at at the flat headed penguin.

When they reached the room they could hear their team discussing their situation.

"We are going to pretend that we had nothing to do with this right?" Private asked in concern.

"Of course but they might of already figured out that it was us. Which could be a problem." Kowalski answered.

"What could be a problem Kowalski?" Skipper said as he walked into the room at the right moment.

Everyone else looked at each other in concern. Worried that the other one might blab. But it took Private's quick thinking to break the silence.

"The problem is Skipper, where have you two been? We've been looking for you everywhere." Private said as he ran over and hugged his commander.

Classified and Skipper just stood there for a minute or two giving each a 'yeah right' look, before Classified wandering off to their coffee machine.

"I was about to ask the same thing sir. Where have you been?" Corporal said following Private's lead.

Skipper was about to say something before he was interrupted by Private.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. The most important thing is that you're back. I missed you so much Skipper." Private said pretending to cry.

Skipper gave a wink to Classified before responding to Private.

"I missed you too Private but all three of you are in so much trouble." Skipper smirked.

"Skipper, I think you mean all six of you." Classified added.

The six of them look at each in shame as Skipper climbed up on the table.

"So what were you guys trying to accomplish by locking Skipper and me in the same room?" Classified said giving Skipper a cup of coffee.

"I was just about to ask the same question." Skipper said taking a sip of his coffee.

All six of them let out a sigh.

"We were just tired of you too arguing. So we lock the two of you in a room hoping you would learn to get along." Short Fuse said bravely.

"Well as much as it worked. You still have to be punished." Classified confirmed.

"Why?" Kowalski protested.

"Attacking your commanding officers comes to mind." Skipper answered, swirling his coffee around in his cup.

All of them looked at each. They knew what they did was wrong and they knew they deserve what was coming to them.

"Alright sir, what's the punishment?" Eva asked.

"Not telling." Classified said straight forward.

"What? Why?" Short Fuse said in shock.

"You surprised us with our punishment. It's only fair we do the same to you." Skipper continued.

"Rhat's razy!" Rico added.

"Says the people who lock a penguin and a wolf in the same room." Classified said bluntly.

Two months after the event, not a signal argument had taken place, which both teams loved. They loved how their leader were getting along well. Getting along too well in fact.

"Have you notice anything different about Skipper and Classified." Private asked.

"No, Private. Why do ask?" Kowalski responded.

"I don't know. They're just acting strange. Finishing off each other's sentences, agreeing to what the other one suggests. It's just weird." Private answered.

"I guess that is a little weird but I wouldn't let it bother you Private. At least they're not fighting anymore." Kowalski reinsured Private.

The little penguin let out a small smile.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where they are?" Kowalski asked.

None of their teams hadn't seen them since the late morning. Little did they know they were busy in Classified room, cleaning it up.

"Thanks Skipper, for the help" Classified said placing the last photo on top of his chest of draws.

"No probs. And why has it taken you this long to do this anyway?" Skipper asked.

"I been busy trying to track Dr Blowhole. He isn't the easiest person to find." Classified answered.

The two of them look at the room.

"Looks like we're nearly done. But we'd be done sooner if you hadn't..." Classified said as he tripped over landing right on top of Skipper.

The two leaders stood there like that for a whole two minutes. Staring intensely, deeply into each other eyes. Both of them let out a hard blush, they didn't know what to do. They were both a little shocked.

"Um...uh...hah...uh." Classified struggled for words. He didn't know what to stay, secretly he didn't want this moment to end but deep down he knew it had too.

"Uh...sorry Skipper." Classified said as he got up from on top of the penguin. "I should...um get the vacuum to finish up the room." Said the wolf as he ran into door and struggled to get it open.

Skipper stood there as he watched the wolf struggle to open the door and finally leave. After he left Skipper felt a strange feeling coming over him. He wasn't sure what it was but it couldn't stop thinking about Classified's soft fur or his muscular arms or his wonderfully, elegant, blue angel eyes.

"Come on Skipper, get yourself together." The penguin said to himself. "You can't let a wolf's handsome looks get to you. It not like you're falling for him or anything."

But Skipper was wrong. That night Skipper couldn't stop thinking about him. The penguin wished the moment they had shared earlier that day didn't end or had lasted longer. Skipper decided to walk around the base to clear his head. When he got to the conference room he heard someone busy at work. Skipper peeped his head through the door and saw Classified hard at work. He looked like he hadn't sleep in hours.

"Still having trouble tracking Blowhole." Skipper said walking through the door and jumping on the table near where the wolf was working.

"Oh hi Skipper, yeah. Blowhole is still making it difficult for us to track him." Classified yawned.

"Maybe you should take a break. For your own sanity Classified." Skipper said closing his laptop.

"Your right Skipper, a break would be good for me." Classified responded resting his arms and head on his closed laptop.

"You look tired. How long have you been working." Skipper asked with great concern.

"Since I finished vacuuming my room. So ten to twelve hours." Classified yawned again.

"Classified even I know when enough is enough." Skipper said looking deep into the tired wolf's eyes.

"How come a kind-hearted and handsome penguin like you Skipper, doesn't have a partner?" The tired wolf asked moving closer to Skipper.

"I don't know. I guess I just haven't met the right person." Skipper said falling into Classified's gaze.

" that's a lie Skipper and you know it. I think you've already met the right person, you're just afraid to admit it." Classified said flirtatiously while stroking the side of the penguin's face with his finger.

"W-w-what ar-ar-are you tr-tr-trying to sa-sa-say?" Skipper blushed a bright red.

Classified smile flirtatiously at Skipper, before moving closer to the penguins ear hole. "Will you go out with me, Skippy." The wolf whispered.


	6. The Date

Author's Note

hi readers, two things. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had writers block trying to finish it. Second this is the last chapter of this story but a sequel to it is on the way.

"Excuse me?" Skipper said a bit flustered.

"You heard me, will you go out with me?" Classified repeated.

"B-b-but w-w-why?" Skipper stuttered, blushing hard red.

"To be honest Skipper, this might be just the tiredness talking but I can't stop thinking about you. No matter what I do I can't and I really what to be with you. So will you please go out with me?" Classified said looking deeply in to Skipper's eyes.

Skipper didn't know what to think or say. He was so confused. Not only for his feeling towards Classified but about all the events prior. He didn't want to break the wolf's heart but the more he thought about it the more he realised he felt the same way. And how could he not say yes.

Skipper took a deep breathe. "Classified...nothing would make me happier than to go out with you." The penguin said meeting the wolf's gaze.

"Really." Classified smiled.

"Yeah, but before we get sappy and start arranging anything. Let's see how you feel after a good night sleep. I feel like the tiredness is getting to you a little." Skipper teased.

"Perhaps you're right. I do need to get some rest." Classified yawned as he starting walking towards the exit. "And Skipper you're welcome to join me in my bed." The wolf flirtatiously smiled as he leaned against the door's frame.

Skipper followed the wolf back to his room. The penguin kept looking around to make sure none of their teams saw them together.

"None of our team members are going to see us Skippy. You can calm your nerves." Classified said as he opened the door to his room.

"You saying that is not going to calm my nerves wolfie." Skipper said as he walked into the room with Classified behind him.

"Would you just relax? No one will find out." Classified said getting his bed as he patted down one side of the bed, beckoning Skipper to join him.

"How do you know?" Skipper asked, climbing onto his side on the wolf's bed.

"I know we are both clever agents, who are incredibly talented in what we do. Plus we're the leaders of our teams so none of them will really question us." The wolf reinsured Skipper as he put his arm around him

"That make feel a little better." Skipper said as he felt Classified's arm around him.

"I'm glad Skippy." Classified replied, kissing the back of Skipper neck.

Skipper smiled to himself as he felt the agent kiss the back of his neck. He was hoping they could outsmart their teams. Skipper didn't want to think about what would happen if they couldn't. He didn't what their teams get in the way of what they have cause he has never felt happier then when he was with Classified. The next morning he felt Classified nudging him with his nose, wanting him to get up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. We have work to do." Classified said as he began to stroke the penguin's flipper.

"You know, if anyone else called me that, I would have beaten them up faster than they could blink." Skipper said as became to make eye contact with Classified.

"I imagine you would." Classified kissed the penguin forehead. "So are you still willing to go out with me."

"I said it last night and I will say it this morning. I would still like to go out with you." Skipper clarified.

"Ok then where would you like to go?" Classified asked.

"Don't know. I just want to go back to New York." Skipper replied.

"I can arrange that." The wolf responded.

"And for you to not to wear contacts." Skipper said quickly.

"You know if I don't, I'll have to wear my thick rimmed glasses." Classified said in a worried tone.

"Yeah I know but I think you look much cuter in them." Skipper smiled.

"You do?" Classified questioned.

"Yes I do." Skipper clarified again.

"Then I think I can arrange that too. Anything else you want?" Classified teased.

"I want us to get up and start the 'work' you said needs to be done." Skipper smiled.

Classified just smiled as he got out of bed with Skipper doing the same. They peeped through the door to make sure no one was there before heading off to the conference room. When they got there, their teams were already busy at work.

"Sir, glad you're up. We've just put Blowhole in custody." Short Fuse smiled.

"Really? How?" Classified asked.

"It wasn't easy sir but we we're able to track him via his online activity." Eva reported.

"Good work, I was starting to get tired of trying to find him." Classified said heading towards the coffee machine.

"We all were sir." Corporal informed.

"Anyway." Skipper started. "When are you able to take us back to New York." The penguin asked.

"We can do it right now if you want?" The wolf asked, taking a sip of his hot drink.

"Thanks Classified." Private said politely.

After the agents finished up their work, Classified ready the jet to take the penguins back home. The North Wind started to head out with the penguins not far behind but before they reached the exit Skipper's team stop him.

"Sir, where were you last night. We heard you get out of bed but never heard you get back in it." Kowalski asked with concern

"I had trouble sleeping so I went for a walk around the base. I must've of been so tired that a dose off somewhere." Skipper lied.

"Ok, Skipper. We were just worried about you that's all." Private explained to his leader.

"I understand. Anyway on to the jet, I want to get to New York before sundown." Skipper commanded his team.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private waddled through the exit not noticing Classified on the other side of it waiting to stop Skipper in his tracks.

"See I told you. They won't question a thing." Classified said, giving the penguin a startle.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Skipper said looking up at the wolf.

"Anyway, I'll pick you up at ten. That we can relax knowing that our teams are asleep." Classified smiled as they both started to enter the jet.

"Ok, fine by me." Skipper grinned.

The two leaders settled down as Eva started the jet and set a course for New York. The trip was longer than they expected since no talked for the entire journey. Even though the journey took a few hours it felt double that. As soon as they got there, the Penguins said goodbye to the North Wind before unloading themselves off the jet.

"Are you feeling alright Skipper? You seem a bit off." Private said as they began to walk in to the circus tents.

"I'm fine Private, never better. I'm just a little tired." Skipper said faked a yawn.

"Are you sure? I mean Private's right you have been acting a bit off." Kowalski added.

"I'm sure. I appreciate the concern but it's unnecessary. I can take of myself." Skipper reinsured his team.

"Rokay ripper, re relieve rou." Rico said patting his commander in the back.

"Anyway. Team I want a personnel and equipment check. We have been away for awhile and I want to make sure we still have everything." Skipper commanded.

The team saluted and waddle off to do what they were commanded. Meanwhile Skipper wandering to their costume chest to see if there was anything in it he could wear for his big date. He searched the chest for five or so minutes, throwing on the ground anything that was rubbish to him. Skipper finally found something he liked.

"Finally, something date worthy." The penguin said as he pulled out a light blue, buttoned down shirt, black vest and tie.

Skipper threw all the clothes back into the chest and neatly placing his chosen outfit on the top. As he was closing the lid his team came back with the report.

"Everything and everyone is accounted for, Skipper." Kowalski reported.

"Excellent job team. Anyway, does anyone know the time."

"I do sir. It's about six thirty. Why do you ask." Private said checking their phone.

"I was just curious. Time kinda stop on that plane ride." Skipper said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Technically time can't stop. Time is infinite and will keep going." Kowalski corrected.

"Thanks again for those pointless facts, we didn't need Kowalski." The commander said unamused.

Things were pretty calm leading up to the Penguins bedtime. All they did was organise the acts for the next performance and their profits. It was about nine fifty that Skipper sent his team to bed.

"Time for bed team. It's late and I don't want everyone tired for tomorrow." Skipper ordered

"Aye, aye Skipper." His team said in unison as they headed for their beds.

As his team did so he snuck off to get ready for his date. Skipper ran to the chest with his outfit in it. As he started to get ready, Skipper got more and more nervous, he wasn't expecting the tasks to take so long. Once he was ready, he check himself out in the nearest mirror to make sure everything was neat and tidy. Skipper checked on his team, who were already fast asleep before we waddled outside.

"Where is he?" Skipper asked himself as we wandering around Central Park.

The penguin continued to wandering around the park, searching for his date. It was already ten minutes past ten o'clock and he was starting to worry Classified had bailed on him. He had started to head back to the circus when he something come up behind him.

"Well hello handsome." A voice behind him said flirtatious.

Skipper turned around and there was Classified, leaning against a tree wearing black dress pants, moderately tight, purple button down shirt, a black work jacket, a pair of thick rim glasses and w pair of black dress shoes.

"Right back at you hot stuff." Skipper flirted.

"You're not mad I'm a little late, are you?" The wolf asked, a little embarrassed that he was late for their first date.

"A little. But I can't be mad at you, not when you look that cute." The penguin flirted again

"Stop it Skipper, you're embarrassing me." Classified said blushing a little.

"Anyway, I feel like you have a fun filled night for us." The penguin said looking into the wolf's eyes.

"What do you think, cute and cuddly." Classified said, kneeling down and kissing the penguin's flipper.

"I think we should get going while the night is still young." Skipper blushed.

Classified just smiled and looked deeply into the penguin's eyes.

"Are ready to go good looking." The wolf said still holding onto Skipper's flipper.

"Lead the way wolfie." Skipper teased.

The two walked over to the jet, both a little nervous about how the evening would turn out. But they didn't let it get the better of them, they were both determined to make this night the best night ever. Once inside Skipper place himself on top on the plane's dashboard so he watch the handsome wolf fly the plane.

"So where are we going Prince Charming?" Skipper smiled flirtatiously

"It's a surprise Skippy." Classified smiled as he started up the jet.

"Oh come on angel eyes, please tell me." Skipper whined cutely.

"Sorry sugar beak. I don't want to ruin the surprise." Classified confirmed.

Skipper lovely stared at the wolf as he steered the plane to their date destination. He watched every blink he made, every finger he moved and every time he turned his head in Skipper.

"What are you staring at?" Classified asked finding the penguin staring at him.

"Someone incredibly handsome." Skipper replied avoiding the wolf eye contact.

Classified just smiled to himself as he realised they were at their destination.

"We're here." The wolf said landing the plane close by.

"But where is here. It looks like a park." Skipper asked, looking out the window.

"Hyde Park in London to be precise." Classified said picking up a backpack he had hidden under his seat.

"Ok what's in the bag?" Skipper asked.

"Some coffee, biscuits and a picnic blanket." Classified said heading out of the jet with Skipper following not far behind

Once out in the opening, Classified place the blanket a few metres away from the jet and beckoned Skipper to join him. The penguin sat next to the wolf as he was handing a cup of coffee.

"So twenty questions." Skipper suggested, taking a sip of coffee.

"Alright. This will be interesting, you go first." Classified smiled.

"Ok. Favourite film genre?" The penguin flirtatiously smiled.

"Well I like a good action film and I love a good romance film." The wolf blushed.

"Really? I'd never picture a romance movie type." Skipper said taking another sip of coffee.

"Yep, sucker for them. But anyway my turn, favourite genre of music?" Classified asked getting a little closer to Skipper.

"That's easy, R and B and rock." Skipper smiled.

"Interesting answer." The wolf smiled.

Skipper and Classified kept playing question all through the night. Laughing and getting to know each other better.

"Ok last question Wolfie. Most memorable moment, besides right now." Skipper asked moving to Classified's eye level.

"That's a hard one." Classified then became to recite all the moments he could think of, which made Skipper really, really bored until he had enough.

"You talk to much wolf." Skipper said as he grabbed Classified's face and kissed him

The wolf's warm, furry lips met the penguin's cold, hard beak. Classified pulled Skipper closer into the kiss. Skipper hoped that this moment wouldn't ever end and hoped that no one he knew was watching them. But little did the two of them know, in the shadows of the night a figure was watching them, watching them intensely.

"Sir you aren't going to believe what I've found."


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys

just wanted to let you know that the sequel is on it's way and the title is the following: _Lovers Make The Best Protectors _or something like that. the title is still a work in progress. I am starting to write it now but before the first chapter is up, I would like a cover page to go with it. if you readers have any artwork or would like to draw a piece for the cover page please send me the link or something. I'm not forcing you to do this, I would just like you to be part of the story process, rather it be something like this or just a suggestion on where I should take the story. But like I said, if you guys would like me to use your artwork as the story's cover page or if you would like to draw something up just send me link or whatever. Proper credit would be given.

Thanks Angel-With-Issues


End file.
